


Slow Ride

by goddessofcruelty



Series: Chrisaac One Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, D/s, Daddy Kink, M/M, Marking, Nipple Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris looks at the big blue eyes, the unruly mop of golden curls, the sweet smile, the broad shoulders and swears internally. He stays sitting down, because his brain is unhelpfully supplying him with all kinds of images that go straight to his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfbadwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/gifts).



> Prompts: _Professor_ Chris Argent

Professor Chris Argent looks up over the rim of his glasses as there's a knock on his door. Pale blue eyes glance to the clock. Four minutes left of Office Hours. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before leaning back in his chair and pasting a fake smile on his face.

“Come on in,” he calls mock-cheerfully.

The door opens a bit, and then a head is poked in to look around, and the kid smiles. “Hi, I'm Isaac Lahey.”

Chris looks at the big blue eyes, the unruly mop of golden curls, the sweet smile, the broad shoulders and swears internally. He stays sitting down, because his brain is unhelpfully supplying him with all kinds of images that go straight to his groin.

“Come on in,” he says after far too long a silence, keeping the strained smile. “Lahey, the new GA, yes?” Chris digs through a stack of papers and pulls out a binder, flips it open. “Right, I enjoyed your thesis proposal.”

Isaac's smile widens and he steps fully in, and _dear god_ the kid's legs go on _forever_ and Chris is _not_ thinking about them wrapped around him. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose again.

“Headache, sir?”

_Oh Jesus Fucking Christ._

Chris takes a deep breath. “Chris, please. Yeah, bit of one. We need to do some paperwork, I'm assuming?”

“Yes, sir. Some for the GAship, two overrides, and a couple things for the Swim Team.”

Chris goes right from that ' _sir_ ' ringing in his ears to imagining Isaac in those skimpy little swim team speedos. He does the paperwork quickly, forcing himself to think about icebergs and cold showers.

“Anything else, Lahey?”

“That's all for now, sir. I gotta run to practice.”

Chris nods once. “See you in the morning then.”

Isaac flashes that smile again, and then turns around and bends over to pick up his bag.

Chris is so _fucked_.

-

It's pouring buckets by the time Chris leaves for the night, and he grumps as he stalks towards the faculty parking lot, which is on the goddamned other side of campus, naturally.

Two thirds of the way there, Chris glances over to see a familiar face, curls darkened and plastered down by the torrents from the sky, white tee soaked through and clinging to him. Isaac is curled up on the bench of the bus stop, chin resting on his knees.

Apparently Chris has pissed off some deity somewhere.

He sighs and really, truly intends to keep walking, but somehow Chris finds himself crossing the street.

“You alright, Lahey?”

The blonde nods once, then shivers. “I'm good, sir.”

Chris arches a brow, and then looks at the two bags that Isaac has on him. “Lahey, do you have a place to stay?”

Isaac puts on an expression of breath-taking innocence, and Chris wants to _ruin_ it.

“Oh yeah. Just waiting for the roommate to pick me up.”

He can't help it, he laughs. “You're a shit liar, Lahey, come on.”

“Sir?” Blue eyes framed with some impressive long lashes blink up at him, rain streaming down and Chris wants to see what those eyes look like welling up with tears. He sighs.

“I'm guessing you haven't been able to find a place, and we don't give GAs rooms like some schools do, therefore you're crashing on my couch tonight.”

_God help him._

-

Chris learns a lot about his new GA over takeout, like he's an orphan, lost his whole family by the time he was 15, and that he feels swimming saved his life. What's in his two bags are everything he's got in the world, and he Skypes with his best friends every night.

Chris finishes his beer while Isaac makes that call, cleaning up the kitchen and then heading upstairs to grab pillows and blankets. Chris learns that Isaac is a hugger when he throws his arms around the Professor to thank him for providing a place to stay.

And Chris learns just what a bad person he truly is when he's in the shower thirty minutes later, coming harder than he can remember, with the image of those blue eyes looking up at him forefront in his thoughts.

-

Chris spends a fitful night, and has to drag himself out of bed when the six-thirty alarm goes off. Isaac is still sound asleep when Chris comes into the living room, sprawled out on his couch. The kid has kicked off the covers at some point, and his sleep pants are riding down so low that Chris can see the curve of his ass, and the part between. He grits his teeth and goes right to the coffeepot, making it a bit stronger than usual.

The scent of the brewing coffee must wake Isaac up, because when Chris turns around, there he is, stretching in the living room. Chris gets an eyeful of stomach with its dusting of curls slightly darker than the golden above, and the flash of hips that he wants to curl his fingers harshly into.

_Get a fucking grip, Argent._

-

Isaac's been with him for three weeks and things are actually getting _worse_ , because Chris really likes this kid. (He insists on calling him a kid even though he's in his mid-twenties, it's all part of his denial plan.)

Isaac is clever, with an understated and self-deprecating humor, and he really knows his subject matter. They discuss lesson plans and future research projects, and even consider Isaac's doctorate.

Chris thinks he's actually doing really well, until Isaac comes out of the shower with just a towel slung low around his hips.

“Forgot my clothes,” he says absently, obviously having no idea what effect he's having on his host.

That image will be seared into Chris' brain for the rest of his life, and he goes into the kitchen and sticks his face into the freezer and counts to thirty.

“Uh, Chris?”

At least Isaac has lost the 'sir'. That helps. A bit.

“Yeah.” His voice echoes in the freezer.

“Can I ask why you are in the freezer?”

“No.”

“Oookay. I'm just gonna go grade those quizzes.”

“Good plan.” Chris stays in the freezer for another count to thirty and then heads straight to his bedroom, shuts the door behind him and flops across his bed.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? You're old enough to be his father!_

And...now Chris is thinking about Isaac saying Daddy. He groans and grabs a pillow, smashing it over his face.

Which means that he doesn't hear Isaac enter, or come close to the bed.

“Chris? You ok?”

He sits up fast, pulling the pillow over his crotch, and has to crane his neck up to look at Isaac.

“Yeah, fine, why?”

“Because you're flushed and you never go to bed in the middle of a Saturday.”

Chris licks his lips, trying to think of something to say, but Isaac is resting a cool hand against his cheek, and he leans into it automatically, and then freezes, flinching away.

“ _Oh_ ,” Isaac says, and Chris can't meet that gaze, so he looks down at the pillow on his lap, imagines an huge expanse of snow. _He's in the arctic and it's freezing and-_

And then he's shoved backward, and Chris grunts as his body hits the bed, blinking up at the kid climbing on top of him.

“Isaac?”

“I have wanted you from the _moment_ I saw you, you _idiot_. With your stupid suit coat, and that damned blue tie bringing out your eyes, and I thought you _didn't_ want me.”

“Isaac...”

Chris can't say anything else because that sweet mouth is lowered onto his, hot and demanding and Chris is only human. After a second, he kisses Isaac with all the want Chris has been holding back for nearly a month now, sliding a hand to tangle in those angelic curls.

When they finally part, both of them are flushed, and Chris has to turn his head and take a deep breath, try to disassociate.

“Isaac, I'm old enough-”

“-to be my _Daddy_?” The brat murmurs it, low and throaty, into the older mans' ear, right before he sinks his teeth into the lobe and tugs faintly.

“Jesus Fucking _Christ_.” Chris can't help but roll his hips up, his erection rubbing along Isaac's through the thin fabric of their pants.

Isaac moves to his neck next and Chris puts a stern tone in his voice. “Don't you _dare_ leave a mark.”

The younger man moves back to his ear, whispers. “You gonna spank me if I do?”

Chris groans aloud and takes another deep breath. “You're going to be the death of me.”

“Mm, but what a way to go.”

-

Unfortunately, that's all there's time for because Chris has to go into the office to meet with some students about a project and Isaac still has 300 quizzes to grade.

He stays after the meeting to make a mental list of all the reasons they can't get involved. Chris is prepared with his list when he walks up the sidewalk and opens the front door. What he's not prepared for is Isaac to be almost completely nude, waiting in the center of the living room on his knees.

“Oh my _god_.”

“Very succinct Professor Argent.” The blue eyes dance with mirth as he lifts his chin to show Chris the black leather band fastened around it.

Chris closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and closes the door behind him. He looks at Isaac and can't think of a single thing on his list.

Isaac starts crawling towards him, and suddenly Chris has a new list. This one is a _to do_ list, and it's all about Isaac.

Long thin fingers reach for his zip, and Chris bites back a gasp as Isaac mouths his dick through his boxers, one hand reaching to grasp a firm hold on the kid's hair.

“Safeword?” It comes out almost breathless, but Chris forces himself to tug Isaac’s head back so he can answer.

“Camden,” Isaac answers after a long minute, and Chris nods, memorizes it, and then releases Isaac, steps away, moves to the couch, settles down and fishes himself out of his boxers.

“Do you really want this, Isaac?”

Blue eyes are wide, fixed on Chris' hand as it moves, and he nods.

“Prove it.”

Isaac starts forward, settles between the older man's knees, leans in to use his mouth, but Chris halts him.

“Beg.”

A visible shiver runs through the blonde, and then he does so, pleading, telling Chris how much he wants to taste the thick cock, how he wanted to feel it inside him from the very first time he'd seen it outlined in Chris' pajamas.

Chris reaches out, pulls Isaac down to him by a firm grip of his hair, and he eagerly slides his mouth around Chris's length, tongue flicking out to slide along the slit and then underneath, tracing the thick vein. Chris lets go of the kid's hair, digs his hand into the fabric of the couch, and watches, lets Isaac do this at his own pace for a while.

Without thinking, Chris snaps his fingers, and Isaac blinks up at him. Since it works, he goes with it.

“Up.”

Isaac pulls back, clambers up to straddle the older mans' lap, his own cock straining at the fabric of his boxer-briefs.

“Stay right there,” Chris orders him, “Don't move.”

Isaac nods and lets his hands flutter down to rest on his thighs, as Chris reaches out and runs the back of his hand along the younger man's cheek. And then he skates his hands along Isaac's neck, noting the brief tensing as Isaac starts to arch into the touch and then recalls his objective.

Chris' hands glide along the plane of Isaac's shoulders and then down his chest, pausing only to run a thumb lightly over one nipple. Isaac twitches ever so slightly and Chris represses a smirk.

Both thumbs rub across nipples and he sees Isaac's jaw work. He manages to hold himself in place through that, and through the slight pinching and twisting, but he loses the battle when Chris leans forward and suckles on one of them.

Chris immediately pulls back, affects a stern look. “That's one.”

Isaac doesn't ask, just nods, and Chris goes back to it, using lips and teeth to get Isaac's nipples puffy red and over-sensitive. By the time he's done, Isaac is at four, and Chris scrapes his beard across each nipple before leaning back. He smirks at the younger mans' sigh of relief, but notes that he's already leaking, making a wet patch on the front of his underwear.

His hands resume exploring along all that exposed skin, teasing lightly until Isaac moves up to five with his squirming. Chris then reaches around to knead Isaac's ass, while sucking a series of marks into Isaac's stomach and chest.

Once the younger man gets to ten, Chris takes his hands and mouth off, grinning at the pouty whine that emits from the blonde.

“Across my lap.”

Isaac blinks once, and then realizes, practically flings himself down, wriggling into a position comfortable for both of them. And he was maybe expecting a warm up, or to have to count but Chris is starts striking, blows raining down hard and fast one after another, but he doesn't hear anything but soft gasps, so Chris continues all the way to ten.

Isaac's eyes are slightly glazed as he is pulled up, and Chris wraps arms around him, kisses him softly until he is responding eagerly, parting his lips and sliding his tongue along Chris'.

Chris kisses more firmly now, thrusting his tongue in, claiming Isaac's mouth, as his hand slides down, and into Isaac's boxers, curling tightly around the younger man's cock.

“Fuck my hand,” he murmurs against Isaac's lips, swallowing down the moan as Isaac reacts to the demand. But he does so, working his abdomen and hips, thrusting up into the hand, slick with his own precome.

Chris stops him when his breathing becomes ragged, when his thrusts become erratic, and Isaac whimpers as the hand is withdrawn, as lips are parted from his.

“Not yet, brat.”

Isaac honest to god _pouts_ , and Chris is forced to bite that lower lip, worry at it a bit before shoving at Isaac lightly, forcing him out of his lap.

“Off,” he says, running a finger along Isaac's waistband before shimmying free from his own clothing. Chris flushes faintly at the appreciative look in the younger man's eyes as he settles back down. He has his own moment to look over Isaac as the younger man stands before him, and he takes it, smiling softly.

“Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”

The color in Isaac's cheek deepens, but he smirks a bit, and lifts his chin. “Yup,” he says, popping the 'p' and making Chris laugh as he reaches out and hauls the younger man back into his lap.

He spends some time just kissing Isaac, letting his hands roam, light teasing touches until Isaac's squirming again.

“Bed,” he says, pointing Isaac towards the bedroom door, slapping that perfect ass along the way.

Isaac crawls onto the bed on his hands and knees, wiggles as Chris runs his hand down along Isaac's spine, and then pushes those golden curls down, shoving his face into the bed as Chris runs one teasing finger along the cleft of his ass, then swirls lightly around the rim of that tight pucker, before stepping back and digging in the side table for a bottle.

Chris can't help biting into the meat of that ass displayed before him, chuckling lightly at the surprised yelp from the kid, but he doesn't protest. Chris swipes his tongue along the mark, kissing it softly as he slicks up his fingers, and then teases at Isaac's hole with one, running it around the rim before dipping it in just a little, repeating the maneuver with a little more inserted each time.

Isaac makes all these delicious little sounds as Chris fucks him on that finger, and then whimpers when a second is added, pushing back against the twisting digits. Chris rests a hand on the small of Isaac's back, holding him down and in place as he pushes a third finger inside the younger man, taking his time and using plenty of the fluid from the bottle to ease his way.

Isaac is mumbling pleas into the quilt by the time Chris feels like the kid is ready, and he reaches under and drags a finger along Isaac's angry red length, and then further beneath, lightly teasing at the soft sacs. All the while he is coating his own cock with the lube, biting back gasps as his neglected dick finally gets some attention.

When he's ready, Chris slaps Isaac on the ass, tells him to move further up the bed, and then crawls up behind him, knees settling between Isaac's as Chris grabs two handfuls of ass and pulls the cheeks apart so that he can look at Isaac a long minute, before he curls a hand around himself and gently slides just the head of his dick inside, moaning at the tightness of the passage.

Isaac is swearing beneath him, as Chris continues to add just a little more each time, and the kid is demanding to be _fucked_ already, but Chris ignores him.

Gradually Chris pushes into Isaac, until at last he's seated fully within the younger man, and Isaac's hands are twisting and tearing at the quilt and he's trying to fuck himself back onto Chris, but the older man wraps his hand around Isaac's hips and holds him still.

“Patience, sweetheart,” he says softly, and Isaac growls at him, but Chris doesn't move, not until Isaac relaxes somewhat, and then he rolls his hips. Chris slowly pulls himself most of the way out of Isaac, before thrusting firmly within. He does it again, shifting his angle, and Chris finds what he's looking for this time, as Isaac gasps and makes a soft cry.

“There we go, baby,” Chris says somewhat breathlessly as he ups his rhythm, starts fucking hard into Isaac, hitting that sweet spot every time. It's not too long before he sees Isaac's hand sliding along the bed, reaching in between his legs, and Chris is not going to let him have it that easy.

“Oh, no you don't,” he mutters and he reaches forward and curls his fingers in Isaac's golden locks, tugs him up and back. Chris wraps his hand around Isaac's erection, starts jacking him roughly while he resumes thrusting, and it's exactly what Isaac needed, because in only a couple heartbeats, he's on the edge.

“Beg me,” rumbles Chris into Isaac's ear, and he _does_ , whimpers and whines and pleads for release, and after a moment, Chris gives him permission, whispers “Good boy,” into Isaac's ear as he spills hot over the older man's hand.

Chris fucks him through his orgasm, lets Isaac fall forward onto the bed after, and then chases his own release, and its only a minute or so until he's pulsing inside the younger man, gasping out Isaac's name as he comes. A couple shallow thrusts, and then he holds a long moment before taking a deep, gasping breath, and flopping onto the bed beside Isaac's prone form.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Chris breathes, eyes closing, as he tries to catch his breath. Isaac huffs a laugh into the sheets and turns to plaster himself against Chris' side, pressing his cheek to Chris' chest. “Isaac, actually.”

Chris snorts and reaches down quickly, pinching Isaac's nipple and twisting slightly before the younger man can react, grinning at the squeaking gasp that the kid produces.

“You are a _brat_.”

Isaac smirks then, turns big blue eyes to Chris, bats long lashes.

“Maybe. But I'm _your_ brat.”

Chris smiles, softer this time, wraps arms around Isaac and squeezes, holds him tight.

“Yeah. I guess you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Slow Ride by Foghat
> 
> Please let me know if there's anything I need to tag.  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
